Amour perdu
by Tess Queen
Summary: Les deux frères se retrouvent dans un entrepôt abandonné et glauque le soir de la Saint-Valentin, ils devront affronter leurs propres démons. NO WINCEST


**Amour perdu**

Genre: Romance, Drama PAS DE WINCEST (Je sais c'est rare avec moi mais bon) Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais en faire une autre Wincest pour la Saint-Valentin

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi sinon on verrait Jensen dans mon lit beaucoup plus souvent que dans la série!

Rating: T

Couple: Dean/OFC, Sam/Jessica

Résumé: Les deux frères se retrouvent dans un entrepôt abandonné et glauque le soir de la Saint-Valentin, ils devront affronter leurs propres démons.

Spoilers: Il faut avoir vu le pilot sinon il n'y a aucun autre spoilers.

Dédicace: À Vianney et Martine qui vont se mariés dans deux semaines et qui ont eux aussi perdu et retrouvé leur amour.

Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est bizarre, j'en suis moi-même consciente mais bon je sais pas j'avais envie de l'écrire alors voila!

0o0o0o0o0

14 Février 2005

D- Rappelle moi pourquoi on est ici déjà?

S- Parce que les gens de cette ville disent qu'il se passe des trucs étranges ici à la Saint-Valentin, même si personne n'a pu me dire précisément ce qui ci passait.

D- Alors on se jette dans la gueule du loup sans trop savoir à quoi on aura affaire!

S- Si personne ne peut dire ce qu'il y a ici c'est peut-être parce que ce n'est pas très dangereux.

D- Mon cul oui...

Soudain Dean vit du coin de l'oeil quelque chose bouger. Il se retourna mais la chose avait disparu.

Voix féminine- Deeeaaannn!

D- Tu as entendu ça?

S- Oui... La chose connaît ton nom...

D- J'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix aussi.

Dean sentit encore quelque chose bouger. Il se retourna pour voir une fille courir d'une pièce à une autre, une fille aux cheveux blonds.

D- Oh non...

S- Quoi?

D- Je crois savoir ce qui nous attend... Un esprit.

S- Tu la connais?

D- On veut m'arranger un rendez-vous de Saint-Valentin pas sympa du tout si c'est la fille que je crois.

VF- Dean, tu me manques, viens, je t'attends.

S- Dean qui est-ce?

Dean ne l'écouta pas. Il avança vers une pièce et y entra. Il y avait une fille aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleu clair et toute de blanc vêtue qui attendait, le sourire aux lèvres.

S- Qui est-elle Dean?

D- Elle s'appelait Tess.

S- Et pourquoi on l'a devant nous maintenant?

D- Parce que je l'ai tué.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Dean fixait la fille qui souriait toujours.

S- Tu as fais quoi?!?

D- Tess était... Ma copine. Je suis sortie avec elle pendant près de trois mois. J'avais même commencé à laisser mes affaires chez elle. C'est la seule fille qui ne m'est jamais donné envie de tout arrêter. Je voulais rester avec elle sauf qu'un jour... Je... J'ai... C'était un accident...

T- Un accident???

Elle se mit à rire, un rire qui glaçait le sang.

T- Non mon chéri, on se noie par accident, quand on se fait frapper par une voiture c'est un accident aussi mais quand on se fait poignardé ce n'est PAS un accident!

S- Poignardé?

D- Tu sais que je garde toujours un couteau sous mon oreiller... Un matin elle est venu me réveillé mais j'avais un peu bu la veille alors elle ma agrippé le bras pour me réveillé, j'ai cru qu'on m'attaquait j'ai sorti le couteau et quand je me suis rendu compte que c'étais elle il était trop tard. Je l'ai amené à l'hôpital mais le temps que j'y arrive... Les médecins m'ont annoncé qu'elle était morte...

T- Et tu t'es enfui... Comme un lâche!

D- Si la police me mettait la main dessus... J'étais cuit.

T- C'était bien plus facile pour toi de penser comme ça hein? Fuir et m'oublier!

D- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

T- Menteur!

D- Sam aller on fou le camp! Sam?... Sam!!!

Dean regarda de tous les cotés sans voir son frère.

T- Non Dean... Tu restes avec moi!

Dean se sentit tiré vers l'arrière avant de voir la porte se refermer. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain. Il du alors se retourner pour affronter sa plus grande erreur, son pire cauchemar.

0o0o0o0o0

T- Et tu t'es enfui... Comme un lâche!

D- Si la police me mettait la main dessus... J'étais cuit.

T- C'était bien plus facile pour toi de penser comme ça hein? Fuir et m'oublier!

Sam arrêta d'écouter quand il sentit quelqu'un bouger. Il se retourna pour voir lui aussi courir une fille. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. _Jessica._ Il se mit à courir. Dean étant trop absorbé dans sa conversation avec Tess pour remarquer quoi que ce soi.

Il retrouva rapidement la salle où Jessica avait fui. La voir, là devant lui... Mais comment?

J- C'est de ta faute...

0o0o0o0o0

T- C'est de ta faute...

D- Je le sais.

T- Ne ressent tu pas le moindre remord?

Dean remarqua que le haut blanc de Tess se couvrait de rouge à l'abdomen. Il détourna les yeux.

T- Non! Ce ne sera pas si facile! Regarde! Regarde ce que tu m'as fais! Tout ça c'est de ta faute!

D- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était un accident!

T- Tu m'as tué...

Dean s'assit dans un coin. Tess s'approchait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, revoir ses yeux où il y avait vu tellement d'amour quelques années auparavant. _Ses yeux_. Dean prit son courage à deux mains et leva la tête pour a regarder. Elle souriait, plus un rictus mesquin qu'un sourire en fait et ses yeux avaient tellement de haine... Quelque chose clochait.

D- Tu n'es pas Tess.

T- Bien sur que si.

D- Oh non. Tess... Tess ne m'aurait jamais rendu coupable de ce qui s'est passé. Elle m'aurait dit tout de suite que c'était un accident. Parce que Tess était comme ça, toujours douce et aimante, elle ne m'aurait jamais regardé comme ça, jamais. Alors va t'en et laisse la vraie Tess venir à moi.

T- Mais je suis Tess.

Dean l'agrippa par les bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec toute la colère qu'il ressentait.

D- LAISSE TESS VENIR À MOI! C'est à elle que je veux dire que je suis désolé.

Les yeux de Tess se tournèrent dans leur orbite puis elle sembla s'évanouir mais quelques secondes plus tard elle se réveilla.

T- Dean?

D- Tess? Tess c'est bien toi?

Dean le vit tout de suite dans ses yeux, c'était bien elle. Il la serra fort dans ses bras. Son odeur, la douceur de sa peau tout était là.

D- Qu'est ce que tu es au juste? Je ne serais pas capable de toucher un esprit alors c'est quoi? Un zombie un truc comme ça?

Tess se mit doucement.

T- Non je ne suis pas un zombie, je suis une projection matérielle de ce que j'étais, du souvenir que tu as de moi.

Dean regarda le haut de Tess pour voir qu'il n'y avait plus de sang. Remarquant ce qu'il regardait Tess levas le bas du tissu pour faire voir à Dean son ventre lisse sans aucunes marques de couteau. Dean posa ses doigts dessus et les laissa se promener sur la peau blanche de Tess.

D- Je suis désolé.

T- Je sais. Mais c'était un accident je le sais, tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal.

D- Mais je t'en ai fais, tu en es morte. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si je t'avais un peu parlé de la chasse et du fait que je dormais avec un couteau sous mon oreiller, tu aurais été plus prudente à me réveiller.

T- Cesse de te ronger par ça Dean. Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime et ça, peut importe ce qui est arrivé ça ne changera jamais.

D- Tu es là pour combien de temps.

T- Le sort fonctionne 2 heures en tout, à minuit je vais disparaître.

D- Comme Cendrillon?

Tess se remit à rire.

T- Je me compte chanceuse du temps que je peux passer avec mon prince!

Dean sourit et caressa la joue de Tess. Il regarda sa montre, 11:03.

D- Il reste une heure.

T- C'est peu.

D- Trop peu.

Dean embrassa Tess. Ça faisait tellement longtemps C'étais tellement bon. Peu importe l'endroit franchement gore où ils se trouvait, peu importe que c'étais éphémère et que Tess n'était qu'un souvenir. Il avait besoin de ça, besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau, du goût de ses lèvres, de la chaleur de son corps alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Le son de sa voix alors qu'elle gémissait le rendit fou, son regard noir de désir lui faisait tourner la tête. Pendant quelques minutes il pouvait tout oublier, il n'y avait que lui et la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé.

0o0o0o0o0

La tête de Tess reposait contre le torse de Dean. Il regarda sa montre.

D- 5 minutes.

Tess se lova un peu plus contre Dean.

D- J'avais oublié ça.

T- Quoi?

D- Le petit gémissement que tu faisais quand tu te serrais contre moi en enfouissant ton petit nez dans mon cou.

T- Ne l'oublie plus maintenant.

D- Jamais.

T- Mais tâche quand même de te trouver quelqu'un, ne soit pas seul toute ta vie en te déchirant à propos de ma mort, soit heureux.

D- C'est là tout de suite que je suis heureux. Puis de toute façon il n'y aura jamais personne pour te remplacer toi.

T- Dean...

D- Chut, laisse moi juste imprimer ce moment là dans ma tête.

Dean regarda sa montre.

D- 1 minute.

Tess embrasse Dean avec fougue, comme si elle voulait faire passer tout son amour à travers son baiser. Dean pouvait sentir les larmes de Tess sur son visage. Lui même avait de la difficulté à ravaler les siennes.

T- Je veux que tu cesses de te faire souffrir pour ce qui s'est passé. Tu m'as rendue heureuse et je t'aime, c'est tout ce que je veux que tu te souviennes.

D- Je t'aime Tess...

Tess se cala contre le torse de Dean. Il ferma les yeux.

Bip bip.

Ça y est. C'était fini. Il était minuit.

Dean ouvra les yeux pour voir la que la masse de cheveux blonds était toujours sur son torse.

D- Tess?

T- Mais... Pourquoi je suis toujours là?

Voix Féminine- Elle ne partira pas.

Dean leva la tête pour croiser des yeux noisette, des yeux remplis d'amour.

D- Maman?

M- Oui mon chéri.

D- Mais???

Dean était estomaqué.

M- On m'a envoyé pour vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Ici sur cette terre, il y a plusieurs années, deux amoureux qui s'était perdus ce sont retrouvés le jour de la Saint-Valentin, et ils ont scellés leur amour ici. Depuis ce temps, à chaque année le 14 février la chance est donnée à deux personnes de retrouver leur amour perdu. Mais pour pouvoir le récupérer il faut affronter la vérité, lever le masque du mensonge et faire face à ses actes. Ce que tu as réussi mon trésor.

D- Mais... Tess était morte... Il n'y a rien qui peut faire revenir les morts à la vie.

M- Il n'y a rien de plus puissant sur Terre que l'amour.

Mary mit une main sur son coeur. Tess fit pareil.

T- Oh mon dieu Dean!

Tess prit la main de Dean et la porta à son coeur. Dean les sentit tout de suite, des battements.

D- Alors elle est vivante?

M- Oui mon ange, le destin vous à donné une deuxième chance, personne ne se rappellera de la mort de Tess a part vous deux mais il faudra par contre garder le secret de ce qui s'est passé ici sinon elle en mourra à nouveau. Je dois partir maintenant mais je suis plus qu'heureuse de savoir que maintenant ta vie sera remplie de bonheur et d'amour.

D- Merci maman, je t'aime.

M- Moi aussi je t'aime Dean.

Et elle disparu. Dean regarda Tess, mit une main sur son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle. Tess prit la main de Dean dans la sienne et la serra fort.

T- On devrait partir, il commence à faire froid ici.

D- Attend un instant.

Il coucha Tess et posa son oreille sur sa poitrine. Les battements réguliers du coeur de Tess le firent sourire.

D- C'est le son le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais entendu.

T- Deviendrais tu sentimental mon amour?

D- J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être en ce moment. Allez viens on s'en va.

Il s'habillèrent puis sortirent. Dans le dernier couloir vers la sortie ils virent Sam qui tenait Jessica serrée contre lui. Les quatre se regardèrent. Dean figura qu'il était arrivé la même chose à Sam mais aucun des deux n'en parla, de peur de voir leur amour en mourir.

0o0o0o0o0

13 Février 2065

La Saint-Valentin avait toujours été une fête particulière chez les Winchester. Et ce n'était pas parce que Dean avait maintenant 86 ans que ça allait changer! Il se réjouit donc de voir dans son salon ses trois enfants; deux filles, Mélyanne et Mary et un garçon, John. Il étaient aussi très heureux de voir ses petits-enfants; Mélyanne avait eu comme lui deux filles et un garçon, Anna, Laurie et Thomas, Mary avait eu des jumeaux, Dean et Samuel Jr et finalement son fils avait eu une fille, Chloé Tess, qui portait son premier arrière petit enfant. Et bien sur Il y avait aussi son frère Sam, sa belle soeur Jessica, leur propres enfants et petits enfants et finalement Tess sa femme depuis bientôt 58 ans.

Pourtant la fête était cette année un peu assombrie. En effet Thomas, il y a quelques mois, devait aller chercher sa femme mais à cause du boulot avait été très en retard. Quand il était arrivé sur les lieux du rendez-vous, sa femme était absente, et on ne l'avait jamais revue vivante. Il y a 2 mois les policiers avaient retrouvé son corps dans une forêt.

Dean fut sortit de ses sombres pensées par Tess.

T- Je peux te parler?

D- Bien sur.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre.

T- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de Thomas, demain c'est le 14 alors il pourrait...

D- Pas question. Tu sais comme moi que tu vas en mourir si je lui dis un seul mot de tout ça.

T- Dean, j'ai 85 ans, j'ai eu une belle vie, pense un peu à ton petit fils et au bonheur que ça lui procurerait, comme pour nous il y a 60 ans. Laisse moi partir Dean, pour le bien de Thomas.

Dean s'approcha de Tess, déposa une main sur sa joue et la caressa. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres.

D- Je t'aime.

T- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Dean sortit de la pièce en jetant un dernier regard sur sa femme qui lui souriait comme elle seule savait le faire.

D- Thomas je dois te parler...

Dean l'amena à l'extérieur et lui raconta toute l'histoire, son coeur se serrant à chaque mot en sachant les conséquences de ce qu'il faisait. Une fois son récit terminé suivit de quelques recommandations son petit fils courut vers sa voiture et partit. Dean remonta dans sa chambre et regarda sa femme qui semblait dormir, même si il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Tess et n'entendit plus le coeur battre. Une larme coula sur sa joue et s'était fini.

Deux heures plus tard les médecins concluraient que Tess et Dean Winchester étaient tous les deux morts d'une crise cardiaque.

0o0o0o0o0

14 Février 2066

Un jeune homme marchait dans le cimetière, deux roses blanches dans les mains. Il s'arrêta et déposa les deux roses sur la tombe.

Dean et Tess Winchester

24 Janvier 1979 05 Mai 1980

13 Février 2065

Ils laissent dans le deuil une

famille qui les aime très fort.

Thomas se releva, un an déjà. Il regarda au loin et vit sa femme lui sourire, une main sur son ventre très rebondi.

T- Merci grand-papa...

Fin


End file.
